Hannah England
|-|Hannah= |-|Barbara= |Voice Eng=Alexis Nichols }} and https://twitter.com/LWA_jp/status/878499315894767617 are two students of the Luna Nova Academy. They often accompany Diana Cavendish and act as her loyal friends and assistants. Appearance Hannah and Barbara are two girls of average stature. Hannah has brown hair, which is a little wavy, and tied like a ponytail with her yellow bow. Her hazel eyes show a firm attitude, and she has somewhat thick eyebrows. Barbara, however, has completely straight and waist-length black hair, with teal eyes. Her eyelashes are highlighted in the lower part of her eyes and her eyebrows are a bit as thick as Hannah's. The Luna Nova Academy standard uniforms for both consist in a dark blue skirt and jacket with buttons in the center of the same color, a white shirt and tie underneath, along with a normal blue belt. They wear long socks of the same color as the jacket, and dark brown shoes. In their prototype designs, Hannah had dark blue hair with twin tails instead of brown hair with a ponytail, and Barbara had dark brown hair instead of black. Personality Both are often shown as very mocking girls and disrespect to Akko and her friends, due to her incompetence with magic and her academic level in the school, in addition to being Diana's friends, who also does not have a good relationship with her. As a result of their attitude, in Don't Stop Me Now, they help Akko negatively in the broom race transforming theirs into a badly made cart to participate, since she could not fly with her. Even when showing these bad qualities, they show too much fear to the monsters or dangerous places to which Diana takes them, who thinks that they should give fear in fact and not the other way around. Additionally, Barbara is a fan of the Night Fall novels, though she's afraid of admitting it as Hannah dislikes them. Plot Little Witch Academia Hannah and Barbara appear for the first time next to Diana, making fun of Akko saying that her is childish to admire Shiny Chariot. Later in the flight class, Hannah says that Akko is pathetic for not knowing how to handle a broom. During the treasure quest in the academy dungeons, Hannah and Barbara are very frightened to have to help Diana with defeating gigantic monsters, and suggest that they return to the class with the treasures that they already have. Diana refuses and decides find truly rare treasures. They warn her that there is a minotaur behind her, which is defeated by Sucy with her venomous potion. Due to Diana's insistence on finding rare treasures, she decides to go down the large hole made by the potion, but both think it would be very dangerous. Diana replies that if they are so afraid, they should stay with Akko and her friends. Both follow Diana into the hole. They explore the cave below and find an iron maiden. Diana decides to open it, and releases the Ancient Dragon, who upon seeing its size, Hannah and Barbara mock and cast offensive spells, causing it to grow in size. As a result, the dragon attacks and Diana, Hannah, and Barbara come out of a hole that the dragon made. Diana takes their brooms and fuses them to create a faster version. Both are last seen flying together on a broom with other witches alongside Akko and Diana. The Enchanted Parade In The Enchanted Parade, Hannah and Barbara appear at the beginning during Professor Finnelan's class, praising Diana for solving the chaos caused by Akko and Sucy, and for her perfect use of Luna Lana. After Akko and her friends finish the choreography practice, Hannah and Barbara enter the room with Diana, and make fun of their Happy Time Project, saying that it's very childish. TV Series A New Beginning Hannah and Barbara first appear with Avery, talking about Luna Nova's status before aboarding the Ley Lines. They are then approached by Akko, who, unaware of the Ley Lines, asks them about the train station. Amused by her lack of knowledge, they explain her about the Ley Lines, before entering the station with a smug look in their faces. They later appear during the opening ceremony of the academy with Diana. Pappiliodya Hannah and Barbara appear in a similar way to Akko as in the first OVA. In addition, they speak for Diana saying that she comes from a rich and famous family of wizards. Don't Stop Me Now Hannah and Barbara are Diana's companions in the broom relay race, the latter acting as the leader. Night Fall They go to the city on their free time. Realizing there was a Night Fall event going on, Barbara convinces Hannah to join it with her, under the pretense that they'll just watch the "losers". Barbara tries participating in the pop quiz, but is shamed by Hannah for it. After realizing Akko and co. were in the event, they denounce them to Finnelan, who gives them a punishment after they're back to Luna Nova, adding to the one they had already received. Relationships Diana Cavendish Hannah and Barbara always accompany Diana even in dangerous situations. They always flatter her by saying that she is very studious and descends from a famous family. To Diana, however, she is bothered that they are very fearful and thinks that they should have an attitude more proper of a witch. In the anime, Diana is indifferent towards them and after learning of the "pranks" that Akko performed while under her guise, Diana seemingly left her roommates under the cold of the night. Akko Kagari .|thumb]] Hannah and Barbara always make fun of Akko, believing her to be childish due to her constant incompetence and Shiny Chariot fantasies. This bothers Akko, but she prefers to ignore them. They showed visible fear in Enchanted Parade when Akko became angry and both hid behind Diana. Upon hearing that Akko convinced Diana to resume her education in Luna Nova, the duo uneasily expressed their gratitude on Akko for her actions. Lotte Yanson Lotte is naturally a target of there scorn as a friend of Akko. Lotte becomes very upset when she overhears them calling her "Invisible Lotte" as they are teasing Akko, mocking her meekness. Lotte is bothered by the comment and later fires back by defending Akko's hard work for Samhain. Sucy Manbavaran Sucy is also a target of their scorn. Like some other students they appear to fear her. As they tease Akko they call her "Creepy Sucy", in mockery of her eccentric fondness for poisonous mushrooms. Abilities and Equipment Hannah and Barbara, like all witches in the academy, have their magic wands. In the OVA they use them to to attack the Ancient Dragon with spells similar to lightning. In the TV series episode ''Don't Stop Me Now, Hannah uses a spell that transforms Akko's broom into a scooter, mocking her inability to fly. Voice Actors (Hannah) (Barbara) |en=Jennifer Alyx (Hannah) Alexis Nichols (Barbara) |es_la=Ariela Yuri (Hannah) Bárbara Bustamante (Barbara) |fr_eu=Francine Laffineuse (Hannah) Stéphanie Vondenhoff (Barbara) |pt_br=Hannah Buttel (Hannah) Ana Paula Martins (Barbara) |de=Nina Witt (Barbara)»Little Witch Academia« erscheint auf Deutsch»Little Witch Academia«: Deutsche Sprecherin von Lotte Jansson bekannt }} Etymology "Hannah" comes from the Hebrew name חַנָּה (Channah) meaning "favour" or "grace". "Barbara" is derived from Greek βαρβαρος (barbaros) meaning "foreign". Trivia * Their names are most likely a reference to and of fame. ** Their surnames likely come from real life athletes and . * Hannah's Brazilian voice actress and Barbara's Latin American voice actress have the same given name as their characters. * Both Hannah and Barbara share their voice actresses with one of the guests in the Samhain Festival: Both Hannah and Dorlin are voiced by Eri Nakao, while both Barbara and Ural are voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki. Gallery Screen captures Curse.jpg RmhIKZG.png Tauntinglotteandsucy.png Handbframed.png curse1.gif curse2.gif References es:Hannah y Barbara Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Luna Nova Academy